THE NARUTO STARS FAVORITE CHARACTER to HATEKILL
by DANNI MIYUKI
Summary: A TALK SHOW WHERE I QUESTION CHARACTERS ON PEOPLE THE LIKE/HATE
1. Chapter 1

DANNI MIYUKI: WHOOOOO you know Shojonohikari's story 12 ways to kill Sasugay Which is the best if you hate Sasugay and ShadowStalker427's Know Your Stars story Which is OK just joking it was good to. Well this is both a know your Naruto stars favorite character to hate/kill.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto anime, manga, idea, franchise, or much of anything Naruto related.

OK it is time for Know Your Naruto Stars Favorite Character to Hate/Kill. First in line Naruto

Naruto is walking to Ichiraku Ramen I bound and gag him to bring him to The room next to ShadowStalker427's when she is doing Gaara's interview.

So Naruto this is where you tell me who you hate or want to kill.

Where am I who are you and what is this?

In order A place a person And Something.

That was a big help.

I know it was Stop talking answer my questions and I will tell you where Sasugay is.

Sasugay where is he?  
What did I tell you?

OK what is it.

Tell me who you hate First and why.

I hate pervy sage for leaving me when i need to train, I hate Neji for telling me what to do...

OK Wait Neji was the team leader and who cares about pervy sage anyway You say you want to be Hokage so train your self.

And I hate Orochimaru for taking Sasugay

Second strike Sasugay left by him self He wont come back and he will leave if you do find him. Now who do you like?

Well I like Sakura,

SRTIKE THREE YOU ARE OUT wait what ummm ShadowStalker427's Gaara did not find you only Me in my interview

OHH Sorry Did you want to say anything before I do something to them I want to thank Naruto for cooperating So Sasugay is with Orochimaru. No then double eject Naruto gets flung out and Gaara gets kicked out. Why did you get the Eject button? Because I'm me! Oh yeah Both Bye till next time! 


	2. Chapter 2

DANNI MIYUKI: So how did you like the last victim. message with any one you want to hear or different ways to eject the characters

OK it is time for Know Your Naruto Stars Favorite Character to Hate/Kill. Second in line gaara

DANNI MIYUKI: He had come back to yell at my friend so I pulled him in.

Sup Gaara! I said.

Hi are you going to accuse me of weird things with fake pictures.

No I am just gonna ask a few questions that you will answer.

Oh I will?

Yes you will or I will use my lightning fast speed to do chisengon on you and send you into the next village !

OK I will answer your questions because you scare me.

I here that allot. So Who do you hate?

Well let me think your friend for that interview um.

She gets that to and you should not have to think.

Well that seems like it I will leave now.

Wait a god damn minute you are so damn impatient!

Who do you love?

What is love?

Well love is when you have a weird felling when you are around someone you care for. Get it.

No not really but I think one girl.

I hope it is a girl if not I would tell my friend to add your gay.

Well I'm not so.

You gonna give me her name?

You know it already.

Refresh my memory.

Well it begins with D.

What girl's name begins with D

YOU!!ME?

Gaara finds me and uses the sand to take us somewhere. We see his siblings with scared faces and yelling Gaara don't kill her! 


	3. Chapter 3

DANNI MIYUKI: Oh if you care Gaara took me to a secret place all his own with a water fall and a wonderful view of the sunset for dinner. Now My friend shadow Left me to watch The Gay, Emo Dude so she won't mind this. Whoa where am I. Said the emo faggot A god Damn place. Different chick this time. Your smart now 2 plus 2 is? That is so dumb I won't answer that. DANNI MIYUKI: in his mind he counts the number. UM what is that? Oh that that is just a painful way to make you answer stuff I like the other girl better. To bad you will be lucky if she comes "Evil smile" Now every wrong answer and you get zapped I'm scared Good now what is my real name? UM... Wrong "press" ZAPPPP Who do you hate EVERY ONE of My fan girls Correct but I hate you so I'LL let them in Allot of girls come and attack Sasugay That is not my name and tell them to let me go Let me think no One hour later Who do you love And If you say your boy friends Orochimaru and Kabuto They are not my boyfriends First wrong so Itachi come on down What let me go I want to kill him What make you think you could Danielle is right little brother LET ME OUT OF THIS No it's fun to watch you suffer. well what should we do Itachi I think that we should use the guillotine Good I like that Shadow comes in "What are you two doing? Wait don't kill him I need to finish my interview. That is what ouija boards are for nooo to bad we kill the emo faggot. DANNI MIYUKI: ouija is wigi I am not sorry for killing Sasugay so sorry shadow Tell me who is next. 


End file.
